


Red Hood and the Bludhaven Police Incident

by namaa



Series: What's Happening in Bludhaven Now? [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namaa/pseuds/namaa
Summary: The Blüdhaven Police Department was thrown, for lack of a better word, into a frenzy... Afterall, it was one of Gotham's own rampaging the BPD and if you heard stories about Gotham - let's just say you knew when to keep your distance.





	Red Hood and the Bludhaven Police Incident

**Author's Note:**

> op tried their hand at writing a small story for comic characters bc of a tumblr post dhsjs  
> i had fun anyway -- its my first time writing for DC characters so i tried my best  
> credit for the idea: https://marionette-160.tumblr.com/post/184996735151/can-someone-please-write-a-fanfic-about-this  
> (given by MarionettePuppet ty!)

The Blüdhaven Police Department was thrown, for lack of a better word, into a frenzy. Everyone who wasn't at their respective desks phoning hopelessly out for help, help that would probably never actually make it. For the others, who weren't running around like maniacs that would even frighten Scarecrow himself, they were standing on held breath. Afterall, it was one of Gotham's own rampaging the BPD and if you heard stories about Gotham... let's just say you knew when to keep your distance.  
  
But who was holding up the station, you may ask? Well, that's what one Richard Grayson is currently trying to find out himself. He's tried at least five times now on many a seasoned (he's using "seasoned" _loosely_ ) officer, but the ones he got to even look at him would stare in wide eyed fear -- needless to say, Nightwing might have to make a daytime visit. Still, Dick waited. He wanted to make sure. He walked up to some older detectives (who grumbled and was understood by the others who grumbled) and finally recieved his answer.  
  
"It's one of Gotham's kooks," the man gruffed out. "Red, uh, Red Hoodlum or something?"  
  
Despite trailing off, another detective snapped his attention to Dick (whom of which has feigned shock over an annoyed eye roll at his little brother's antics).  
  
"Trust me, Rookie," he took a long sip of the stale coffee. "Don't play the hero."  
Dick simply smiled. "I don't know," he joked. "I am from Gotham..."  
"Your funeral, Rook." The man gave a hearty chuckle.  
  
Dick made his way towards the group of policemen talking in hushed tones about their game plan on the evidence storage room, he pressed his lips together and slightly shook his head. He didn't know exactly what Jason was playing at here, but he'll be damned if he sits by and waste a day weeding out who he can and cannot trust. He hopes to anyway, if he ever gets Batman's pull and his own brand of Commisioner Gordon. Dick briefly wonders what Barbara's doing...  
  
He sneaks over to the storage room door and slams it open, hoping to get a surprise shot on Jason if need be. Though all that stares back at him is a shiny red helmet, probably antagonizing him on purpose. He walks in quickly before anyone stops him.  
  
Meanwhile, the entire police department stares at the closed door in awe at the Rookie with a deathwish. The shockingly enamored audience hear a small scuffle, followed by a single shout. Many police men and women with their wits about them have their weapons at the ready once the door swings open, revealing Rookie Cop Dick Grayson wearing a look mixed with annoyance and possibly disgust while dragging a domino masked Red Hood by the ear in one hand and an infamous red helment being gripped in his other. Both being dragged all the way to the door and not without complains, and _my!_ What a mouth on that one. Once the pair reach the door, Dick finally releases Jason and practically pushes him out the door and tosses the red helmet to the other man.  
  
"Go back to Gotham before I make the call, _you get me_!?" Dick shouted, but it was more so annoyed than threatening.  
  
The young officer turns back to the captivated stares. They all stand there for a few more minutes, while Dick simply gave another smile, a shrug, and a slight laugh. The day continues.  
  
The Blüdhaven Police Department have slightly more respect (and fear) of Gotham and her citizens. Jason gets an hour long lecture from Nightwing. And Dick finally graduates from Rookie to Officer, but a lot of them still won't look him in the eyes... he still doesn't know how to feel about that. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm an only child, and i don't know how siblings work  
> but i hope this is like okay tho  
> uh, have a good one  
> (i'm posting this half awake whoops)


End file.
